


Livin La Vida Rance

by Markson4ever



Category: zankie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Zankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markson4ever/pseuds/Markson4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie is excited about taking his show to LA and asks Zach to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frankie danced through his front door and pulled out his phone. He had great news and he had to share it with Zach. Zach answered right away. “What’s up daddy?“ he said in his Marilyn voice. Frankie beamed. “Zach, I’ve got great news. I’m performing LLVG in LA in January for 3 nights and if it goes well I may schedule some more gigs!”  
“Holy shit man that’s amazing!”,Zach exclaimed. Frankie had something else to ask and he could hardly contain his excitement. “Zach I want you to come with. Lauren and Dominic are coming too but I really want you to be there.” Frankie was nervous about the response he would get. They had had their ups and downs but were doing great now so he hoped for a positive reaction. “Are you kidding me Frankie. I would be so fucking honored! That was a blast and I’d love to do it again.” Frankie was relieved and ecstatic. “I know its short notice but we need to rehearse so if you can fly out early that would be amazing”. “Dude you know I haven’t got much going on right now. Give me a few days to get my shit organized and I can fly out.” They finished their conversation and then each of them sat down thinking about what was to come. They will be spending a lot of time together. They haven’t been together like that since they were in the BB house and they both knew what happened that time. They each thought about it smiling to themselves and looking forward to their time together.  
Zach sat his family down that night and told them the news. They were very excited for him and the opportunity he was being given by Frankie. His parents knew he was a born entertainer and he would do great. Plus he was driving them all crazy in the house and they could use the break! Zach spent the days before he left getting his hair trimmed, doing laundry and packing. A week before the show was set to begin, he was on a plane headed for LA. He did a lot of thinking on the way there. He hadn’t spent much time with Frankie lately even though they has talked nearly everyday. He also thought a lot about how he felt about Frankie. Things had gotten awkward after Big Brother. Frankie had been very direct about how he felt but Zach had held back. He knew he had fallen in love with Frankie but he had repressed so much of those feelings. He had never felt that way about a man before and it scared him. He thought maybe being apart from Frankie the feelings would fade but they never had.  
Frankie had a driver pick him up from the airport and bring him back to his house where he would be staying. When they got back to Frankie’s he got out of the car and walked up to the door with his suitcase pausing before he rang the doorbell. He was excited but nervous about how their time together would go. One thing Zach knew was that he wasn’t going to hold back this time. Frankie opened the door and Zach couldn’t help but smile. He dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around Frankie tight. He knew at that moment that this time was going to be special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach joins Frankie in LA

Its so amazing that you are here!” Frankie exclaimed. “I know”, said Zach, “This so gonna be so much fun.” Frankie helped Zach with his bags into the guest room. “Guest room?” asked Zach. Frankie looked a bit nervous. “Yes, I mean isn’t that where YOU want to stay?”  
“Well”, said Zach, “I mean we have shared a room before, and a bed for that matter. And we don’t get to spend much time together so it might be kinda fun to share a room again. Don’t you think?” “You don’t have to ask me twice”, Frankie said as he picked up the bags instantly and took them down the hall to his own room. “Our time lying together talking about our lives and snuggling are some of my favorite moments ever”, said Frankie. “Does this mean I have to rub your back again?”, Zach said slyly as he looked intensely at Frankie. “You better”, Frankie answered as he shot his own sly smile back at Zach.“So where’s the rest of the fam?”, asked Zach. “Ari is in New York this week doing some interviews and Mom is with her. They will be back to see the show though. Ari didn’t get to see the last one so she is dying to see it this time.” “So we’re alone then?”, asked Zach. “Well yes, until they get back.”  
Zach’s heart started beating faster. That news excited him. Him and Frankie alone in that house all week. I mean obviously they would be going to do rehearsing everyday but they would also get a lot of time alone. It scared yet excited him. He promised himself he wouldn’t hold back this time. He was ready to let Frankie know that he was ready to be more than friends. He had been miserable lying to himself all of this time.  
That evening they went to a quaint restaurant for dinner and laughed their asses off as they reminisced about Big Brother. “I still can’t believe that you fucked me in the ass like that Frankie.” “Well I still can’t believe that I’m still waiting for you to fuck me is the ass Zach”, Frankie responded. Usually when Frankie made statements like that Zach just giggled but this time he was going to use that to his advantage. “Well we do have the house to ourselves this week,” Zach said, “maybe we will just have to do something about that.” Frankie sat speechless for a moment. “Don’t tease me like that”, Frankie said, “you know how long I have wanted to have sex with you.” “Maybe I’m not teasing this time,” Zach said, a serious look on his face.  
They drove back to Frankie’s house in silence and anticipation, anxiously wondering how the rest of the evening would transpire. They were both ready to see what was going to happen next for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back to Frankie’s after dinner and have the place to themselves.

By the time they got back to Frankie’s they were ready to settle in for the night. “I’m gonna take a quick shower. I feel dirty from traveling all day and you know how I like to be clean when we snuggle”, said Zach. “Be my guest sweetheart”, said Frankie. 

While Zach was in the bathroom, Frankie changed into some silk pajama pants. He turned the big screen tv on in his room in hopes that Zach would be game to snuggle and watch some tv when he got out. He missed being close to Zach and was excited to be near him again.

As the hot water ran over Zach’s face, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He missed being so close to Frankie and this time there wouldn’t be any cameras or bedmates stopping them. When he was done he got out, threw on some shorts and headed toward the bedroom while towel drying his hair. Frankie was already in there and was turning down the sheets.

“Do you mind laying in here and watching tv? It’s much more comfortable”, asked Frankie. “I don’t mind”, said Zach, “I told you I would give you a back rub so nows the perfect time.” “Are you sure you want to do that Zach. You know how rubbing my back in the BB house made you hard”, said Frankie.

“Let’s be real Frankie”, said Zach, “just seeing you in nothing but those silk pants already made me hard. It’s so crazy Frankie, guys have never turned me on before. But all I have to do is look at you walk across the room and my dick is instantly hard and I just wanna bend you down and fuck you.” “Well aint nothing stopping you now baby”, said Frankie as he reached over and circled Zach’s nipple with his finger.

They climbed in to bed and pulled the sheets over them. “Damn Frankie. Silk sheets too?”, asked Zach. “Of course my darling”, answered Frankie. “You ready for that back rub?”, asked Zach. “So ready”, Frankie moaned. Frankie turned his back to Zach. Zach reached up and put his finger tips on Frankie’s back. Just touching him made his dick grow even more. He slowly ran his hand up and down Frankie’s back as Frankie moaned in delight. 

Zach decided to take a chance. He moved closer so Frankie could feel his boner against his ass and slowly moved his hips back and forth. “Fuck”, Frankie whispered as he closed his eyes and rubbed back against Zach’s dick. Next Zach gently kissed the back of Frankie’s neck, then sucked softly on his earlobe. Frankie rolled over to face Zach and their lips connected. Tongues invaded each others mouths and hands explored.

Frankie reached down and slipped his hand into Zach’s shorts. He’s so fucking hard, Frankie thought to himself. He slowly stroked Zack’s dick and Zach moaned in response. Zach let his hands wander as well and could tell that Frankie too was hard as a rock. He grabbed Frankie’s rock hard ass and squeezed. He loved Frankie’s ass.They continued to kiss and explore each others body until Frankie said, “I want to feel you in my mouth baby.”

Frankie eased his way down Zach’s body, kissing his neck, licking his nipple, his stomach, until he got to where he wanted to be. He took Zach’s cock in his hands then slowly licked from the bottom up to the tip. Zach grabbed Frankie’s hair and clenched it in response. Then Frankie took him all in as Zach watched Frankie’s head bob up and down until he couldn’t hold it any longer. ”I’m gonna cum Frankie.” But Frankie didn’t stop. And soon after, Zach released into Frankie’s mouth as he again clenched Frankie’s hair. 

Frankie came back up,licking his lips, a huge smirk on his face. “That was the most amazing blowjob I have ever had,” exclaimed Zach. “I know darling”, said Frankie confidently. He wiped off his lips then rubbed his hand up Zach’s abs. “You though that was good, just wait and see what I have in store for you for tomorrow night.”


End file.
